What was I thinking?
by fictionlover94
Summary: What may have crossed Merida's mind as she was introduced to each suitor, at the beginning. Oh my how things will change... Two Shot based on the first time she meet each suitor and then when she meet them again 3 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**A one shot/drabble (what ever your defination) on Merida's thought during the movie about her suitors. What exactly was her thoughts when she first saw her suitors walk through those doors? Again some stuff is checked for historical accuracy others aren't. **

I hate the thought of getting married and having to rule a kingdom. Being a princess is a lot more fun then being queen, at least from what I could see. My mum has to tell all of the servents what to do, politics, and generally boring things. I didn't want to do that when it came to my time. Our kingdom in the highlands is ruled by queens: me grandmother was queen Agnes, me great grandmother was queen Iona.

Then there was the matter of my suitors, they are the sons of my fathers friends. They were rulers of there own clans: MacGuffin, Macintosh, and Dingwall. There was two more but neither of there sons were me age to come and compete for me hand. Those are called MacKenzie (they have a daughter me age) and Donaghue (all of them are under the age of 12). I couldn't get married to somebody of me own clan. The men in our village view me as a girl that is unattinable, with me being royalty. The lords sons were trained to rule over there respective clans. With this training they could easily apply it to being a king.

The first guy that was introduced to us was Lord Macintosh's son. His father had introduced him as his heir and scion. He had defended their land from the northern invaders and with his sword, and took out a thousand foes. Then his son stepped forward playing with his sword doing flips with it. He had taken a pose with his mouth in a pouty way, doing something with his abs. Oi, I had pulled me head dress down being embarressed for him. Looking at him I could tell he was full of himself and seemed like the attention. After what his father said I wouldn't doubt it, probably an only child.

I still had me head dress pulled down when the second guy was introduced. His father had introduced him as his eldest son. He had scuttled the vikings' longships and with his bare hands vanquished two thousand foes. Now this I could probably believe more then I could with the young Macintosh boy. This guy was an impressive size and what was more impressive was that he broke a log in half with his hands. I peeked one eye out to look. He looked really nervous, so maybe... He probably would get along with me brothers since he had younger siblings.

Lastly was a man that was an impressive size as well. His father introduced him as his only son. He had apparently besieged by ten thousand Romans and took out a whole armada single handedly. My parents looked interested as they did with the MacGuffin son. That is until he pulled his actual son out from behind the man with a large size. He looked like he was spacing out. Oh my gosh that must have been embarressing. With this I only had to roll my eyes.

Was this really my options? I mean possibly young Macguffin but the others were jokes. Wee Dingwalls does nothing but stare into space since he had gotten here. Young Macintosh was already showing off. It's a good thing I didn't plan on actually marrying any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second and last chapter! Enjoy...**

It has been 3 years since I had last seen the son's of the clan lords. Time has done stuff to people and things I expected them to change, but I wasn't sure about how little or how much. Maybe a beard on one of them, or maybe puberty has finally hit young Macintosh. I remember him throwing a tantrum on the archery fields 3 years ago. Either way I didn't expect them to turn out this way. I had me doubts on this subject on marriage, but I had promised me mother. We had agreed to meet in the middle for a reason.

Wee Dingwall had grown, I didn't expect him to have a mustache like his father. He still spaced out some but not as much as he used to. We've spoken to each other since those highland games. Turns out he's only here for the games and not really me hand in marriage. Apparently he had fallen in love with a girl in the local village. Her name is Catherine. I hope they are happy together. He's really smart actually and knows a lot of the geography of the land. I'm glad that we had made friends with each other.

Lord MacGuffin's son sure had changed, he has a more serious side now. His mother had died 2 years previous to the hands of vikings. I bet it's difficult for him to be here and see us with mum. His father said he wanted his son to try to fall in love, to help fill the void. Apparently they were really close and I feel bad for them. I couldn't see life without my mum. Other then his more serious side he had learned some Scottish, his Doric words and accent coming out less frequantly.

Lord Macintosh was still eyeing the girls. He had changed for he had reached his fathers height he tried not to show off as much. Since we've spoken he seems like an alright guy, we agree on ideas and share the same thoughts. He actually has me think before I act. My mother said he just fixed something that she's been trying to for years. He's actually confident and would be a good ally in the future.

This year things have changed since I have last saw them. I me self has changed to be that girl me mother has wanted. Well not entirely, but I'm pretty sure who ever I choose will be doing more of the politics of it all. This year all the boys may have a chance at my heart and not just my hand. This year I will get married and rule Clan DunBroch just like mum and dad have been doing.


End file.
